


Magic & Mechanics

by SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Iron Man 1, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry Potter, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy/pseuds/SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy
Summary: What if Harry Potter was also being held by the Ten Rings, how does this change things?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Kudos: 51





	1. Fudging it up.

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines for Harry Potter, and Tony's personal timeline have been shifted forwards 8 years.  
> Tony is born in 1978  
> Harry is Born in 1988  
> Howard and Maria die in 1999.  
> The rest of the MCU timeline should stay the same.
> 
> I am in no way affiliated with JKR and her views. Harry Potter belongs to her.  
> The stuff I use from the MCU belongs to Marvel. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Ches (S⁴)

May 2006

The wizarding war had been brutal, not too long, but the death toll was high. People were scared, and rightly so, they had all lost so much.

In their time of need they had looked to Harry Potter, and he had saved them, a seventeen year old had won the war, but at what cost? 

The thing about fear, is that it drives you mad, makes you reckless, makes you question everything. Wizarding Britain was scared, they were lost and broken. It was easy to slip between the cracks. 

Cornelius Fudge took back control of the Ministry, he snuck in while people were fighting at Hogwarts and he regained his power.

And people had forgotten what he had done, that he had stuck his head in the sand, that he had denied the return of Voldemort and that he had allowed him to build up his forces, to escalate the war, they had forgotten, and he had thrived.

The public needed support, they looked to him, but they looked to their saviour too. And that certainly wouldn't do.

So what could he do about the Potter boy?

'Could he be held accountable?

What had he done?

How powerful was he?

Is he controllable?'

Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge smiled viciously at each other as they plotted the downfall of the Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Not quite a meet cute, but it'll do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Harry meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially a fast forward of the first few weeks of captivity. It jumps around quite a lot as it is shown in short clips.

2 years later

**12th February 2008.**

Tony Stark awoke with a heaviness in his chest and an inability to fully catch his breath. His groans alerted the men in the room that he was waking. 

"Hey mate, take it easy." Warned a soft British voice coming from the man on his left. "You're okay, you're as safe as we can be. I'll help you up so we can get you a drink." 

The man grabbed under Tony's shoulders and helped him sit up. The other man came over with a can of water. 

"Here drink this, slowly." Said the second man, holding out the can to his lips. Bringing a second one when Tony had finished the first. 

"Right, we'll have to be quick, we don't know when they'll come back. They've been coming to check on you pretty often to see if you're awake. They need you for something. So, uh, Introductions I'm Harry, I'm English as you can probably tell. Magic user, but they've got me in suppressor cuffs," he waved his metal covered wrists in front of him, "so I can't use magic, the head of the magical government put me here two years ago because I was too powerful for his liking." He brit grinned.

"I am Yinsen, From a town called Gulmira, here in Afghanistan. I am a surgeon and scientist. I am here to act as a translator." The man on his right nodded to him.

"Alright, Tony Stark," he stopped there, and was shocked to see no recognition in Harry's face, so he continued, "Mechanic, CEO of Stark industries, the largest weapons producer in the world. I have no clue why I'm here." 

Tony gasped as he tried to adjust his position, and pain shot through his chest. He looked down, his chest was completely wrapped in bandages.

"Ah yes Mr Stark, I'm not sure what you remember from your arrival here, but you sustained multiple lacerations to the chest where you were hit with shrapnel. Unfortunately some of the shrapnel pierced your heart. Some of the pieces were too small to remove, so you underwent a thoracic surgery to install an electromagnet." He pointed to Tony's chest. "This will keep the shrapnel where it is and stop it from shredding your heart. In my village they call people like you the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs. That electromagnet is keeping you alive."

Harry, who had been unwrapping Tony's bandages, nodded towards the car battery and chuckled, "At least a car battery lasts a long time. Hey, I think these are pretty much healed. There's no new blood, we'll just have to watch out for infection." He wiped over the mangled mess surrounding the electromagnet with some antiseptic.

Tony was trying to work his head around what he had just been told, which wasn't helped by the fact that he was still pretty out of it, when the doors burst open.

"Come over here and put your hands on your head." Harry hissed at him. Tony did as he was told. The leader of the group started talking in, what Tony assumed was, Arabic or Persian. He then nodded at Yinsen.

"He says Welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America." Yinsen translated, "He's honoured, he wants you to build the missile, the Jericho missile that you demonstrated," he held out a picture, "this one."

Tony looked to Harry and Yinsen then back at the leader "I refuse."

Hours later, Tony was dragged back into their cell, dripping wet, head lolling on his shoulders. The guards let go, and he crumpled to the floor. Once the guards had left, Harry rushed to his side, picking him up and moving him to one of the beds.

"Pass me a towel Yinsen." A towel was thrown across the room, Harry rolled his eyes. "Thank you. Okay the wounds haven't reopened, but there are some new burn marks, I'll just put some ointment on, then wrap it up again. We should let him sleep."

* * *

17th February 2008

After 5 days of intermittent torture and a long conversation with his cell mates, Tony finally conceded defeat and agreed to make the Jericho missile. 

Well, that's what the 10 rings thought, what Tony needed was time, time and materials, how else were they going to plan an escape?

* * *

"Tell me your story magic man," Tony smirked, he thought he had been very well behaved to have waited this long to ask, but his curiousity was close to bursting. He thought it was safe to ask, since Yinsen was out doing some translating, and it was only him and Harry in the cell.

"My story, you sure? It'll take a while and it's not particularly nice. But, I suppose it'll be good to get it out there. I've not really talked about it much." Harry asked and, at Tony's nod, he continued.

"I was born on the 31st of July 1988 in the middle of a war. My parents went into hiding because they were high profile targets, they found a way to protect themselves, the Fidelius charm, it's a spell which ensures the safety of those it hides by making it impossible for people to tell anyone where they are. The only person who has the ability to share their location is called the secret keeper and they are to be the most trusted person you know. My parents chose wrong. On the 31st of October 1989 one of my parents' best friends betrayed them and the dark lord Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, where we lived, and slaughtered them. My dad tried to hold him off, to give my mum time to run, but he didn't have his wand, he was killed instantly. My mum was trapped, and she knew it. So she stood in front of my crib and refused to move. Voldemort told her that she didn't have to die, that if she moved aside then she would live. He asked her three times to move out of the way, she never did. So he killed her too. Then he turned his wand on me, cast the killing curse, and it went wrong. You see, sacrifice is a powerful thing in the world of magic, as is the number three. Since my mother willingly sacrificed her life for mine and refused to give in three times, her sacrifice was amplified, and saved my life. Destroying Voldemort in the proces. There is a lot more to her sacrifice and his defeat, but I'll explain that later. So I was alive, the dark lord was dead and the world celebrated, they marked the defeat of the dark lord, never once considering what was lost so we could win. They celebrated and I was thrown away. I was left on the doorstep of my non-magical Aunt's house and abandoned by my world for ten years." Harry took a breath to continue, but the doors swung open and Yinsen was returned to them. "I'll tell you the rest another time."

* * *

The sound of crashing drew Harry to Tony's workbench. 

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Asshole, what's that there?" Harry pointed at what Tony was holding.

"Palladium", Tony waved the shard of metal, "0.15g, need at least 1.6g, so why don't you go break down the other eleven."

Harry rolled his eyes, but complied.

* * *

Harry scowled at the missile he was stripping and shoved his glasses up onto the top of his head. 

"Don't you need those to see?" Tony laughed.

"I can see well enough, but to be honest I'd rather deal with the headaches and partial blindness right now. I swear, I've pushed them up twenty times in the last five minutes, if they fall down one more bloody time I'm going to scream." Harry growled.

About an hour later Tony heard Harry shout "Fuck it! I'm going to tie them to my head with a bit of string" and laughed at the irritated young man.

* * *

"You're young, what do you want to do with your life, surely you have goals?" Tony asked, looking away from his soldering for a minute.

"At this moment my only goal is to get out of here. After that, who knows? I mean, I was certain that I wouldn't live to see my 18th birthday, that I'd die in the war, so I never really allowed myself to think that far, you know? Then as soon as the war was over, I was brought here. I, uh, I don't think I've ever had a 'life goal' of sorts, it's always been me trying to survive, really. As a child, my goal was basically waiting until I was old enough to get away from the Dursleys. Then I got that chance when I went to Hogwarts, though I did have to return for the summers. Then each year at Hogwarts was trying to survive through the year. I mean, I did once say I wanted to be an auror, but it wasn't my goal, it was what was expected and nobody had given me any other options, so of course that's what I told people I wanted to be. Then it was winning the war, regardless of whether I personally survived. Now, we're here and my goal is once again survival. So once we get out of here, I guess I'll just have to find one." Harry shrugged, he avoided looking at Tony so he wouldn't have to see the pity.

Later that evening, they had settled down onto the lumpy beds when Harry spoke.

"I want to learn to be a person. To live, to be 'just Harry'. I have never had a chance to just be normal, to be truly happy in my existence. If we get out of here, that's what I'll do."

* * *

Yinsen came to stand beside the workbench "That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." He said.

"This is a miniaturised arc reactor, I've got a big one powering my factory back home. This should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

"What does it generate?"

"If my math is correct, and it always is. Three gigajoules per second"

"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes." Yinsen whispered, in awe.

"Yeah, or something big for 15 minutes." Tony turned to face his companions, "I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we have it, Tony and Harry have met.  
> Let's see how their relationship progresses.  
> Hehe...  
> Next chapter will contain the creation of Iron Man mark 1 and their escape.  
> Along with more Harry + Tony bonding time.
> 
> Ches (S⁴)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr if you want to find out more.  
> @snarkyslytherinsuperspy


End file.
